Cruel Irony
by The Key of Destiny
Summary: Oneshot. C'mon people... You know this story had to pop up sometime or another... Demyxbashing I guess. But that doesn't mean I don't love him!


Title: Cruel Irony

Author: Kitty

Description: C'mon people... You know this story had to pop up sometime or another... Demyx-bashing I guess. But that doesn't mean I don't love him!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. If I did, Axel and Roxas would have their own hearts and be lovers, Sora and Riku would stop diddly-daddling and finally confess their feelings for one another, and Zexion would SO have a voice actor. Who? Idunno. I should take a poll on it... How about Matt Damon? He's kewl... Who do you think it should be? Tell me in your reviews, okay? I'll do a story about it! Well, without further ado, (I love that word) here's my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas couldn't help but stare. Axel had told him this once before but now he actually saw the resemblence. Truth be told, it rather scared him that Axel had been right about it. 'Poor Demyx...' thought the blonde. 

Said blonde had been staring at the musician throughout the entire meeting. He rather hated it when Xemnas drug on and on about stupid and rather careless matters during these meetings. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head.

Zexion was mouthing 'Pay Attention' to him. It was scary how his silver-haired comrade knew just about everything. Roxas nodded and turned back around. Sadly though, his attention was turned back towards Demyx.

'He really does look like him... just like Axel said...' Roxas thought. Thinking of Axel, he turned his head some to see where exactly the pyro was sitting, only to be interrupted by a jab in the back. Zexian had poked him with a pen to get him to pay attention.

The blonde sighed and watched the Organization leader babble on and on and eventually all he heard was the sound of the Superier zoning out of his mind.

Finally the meeting had ended and everyone was heading back to what they had been doing before. Roxas heard his name being called and waited for Axel to catch up with him.

"So... I'm guessing you didn't hear a word of what he said either?" Axel asked, bemused by the blonde's shaking head. "Neither did I... Suddenly found the backside of my gloves to be a lot more interesting. What distracted you?"

Roxas looked up and stared at Axel. "You were right... About Demyx, I mean" the blonde stated a bit emotionless. Axel grinned "I know. Hey, I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you go tell Demyx about this sudden discovery of yours?"

The young teenager's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No... It's bad enough that I finally think it's true but, I'm not gonna confront him with it. He might hurt me for it" Roxas added the last part quickly. Demyx wasn't much of a fighter but to be insulted like this would probably push his buttons into soaking you with water at four in the morning. Plus his sitar to the head hurt like a bitch after a few hours of unconciousness.

"All right then... Guess I'll have to do it for you" Axel stated with a sly smirk on his face. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? He might find it funny also". Axel looked around to see if he could find Demyx before waiting for Roxas's response. Suddenly, Roxas had a huge knot in his stomach thinking this was a very bad idea and chased after Axel to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid.

Much to the blonde's disappointment, he found that Axel had already begun talking to Demyx. Upon reaching them, Axel turned his head toward Roxas, grinned, and looked back to Demyx "Oh yea, and Roxas just thought of the funniest thing during the meeting. I think you'll get a kick out of it".

Roxas froze. He knew this would happen. Axel had made it seem that it was his idea instead of taking blame for it himself. Roxas frowned at Axel and shook his head "I'm not saying anything! Your the one who thought of it in the first place".

All this had certainly provoked Demyx's curiousity. "Thought of what, exactly?" he said, knowing that this had to be something either very gross or just insulting for Roxas to not want to confront him about it.

Roxas stiffened and looked to Axel to get him out of the situation. Unfortunately, Axel did the exact opposite "Well. Rox here was just telling me how you resembled one of his favorite movie characters of all time. Who did you say he looked like again? Oh yea. I think it was-" before Axel could say another word, he was hit on the head roughly by the nearest object Roxas could find to throw at him. Which, for poor Axel, happened to be a rather heavy vase.

Demyx was now even more curious as he watched Axel fall onto the floor unconcious. He looked up at Roxas who looked as though he had just murdered someone. The musician was about to say something but before he could get a word in, Roxas had spoken. "Umm, well... yea. Got to go" and Roxas dragged the unconcious red-head as fast as he could away from the ever-confused Demyx.

As the retreating Roxas dragged his fire-controlling comrade, he thought outloud "Damnit Axel, You're the one who said 'Demyx obviously equals Joe Dirt"

Fin

* * *

Funny? I thought it was. My bff Elizabeth was watching me play KH2 and when we came to the part where I had to fight Demyx in Hollow Bastian, she screamed "ZOMG! HE SOOO TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE JOE DIRT!". I laughed so hard thatI couldn't concentrate on the game. Thus, I had lost to said Joe Dirt look-a-like. Which is kinda sad seeing as how he's suppose to be a poor fighter... Btw, who else thinks it's funny as hell when Demyx says "Dance water, dance!" ? Please review, and if you do, don't forget to tell me who you think Zexy's voice actor should be! 


End file.
